Toxic Intoxication
by Miao
Summary: After playing a reckless game of 'Alcoholic Spin The Bottle' and becoming quite intoxicated, Yuugi awakes to a foreign bed remembering only that he slept with somone. The question is:Who? Now, he's on a search for his gentle mystery lover...


**The dreaded Author's note**:  
  
Laura: Heh heh heh...Random story popped into my heaaad! .  
  
Laura's Serious Side: -.-; Dear lord...I don't wish to read this.  
  
Laura: You and the rest of the world   
  
**Disclaimer**: Last night, I dreamed I locked Yuugi ™ , Yami ™ , Bakura ™ and Jounuchi ™ in the closet. At that point in time they were mine. But now that I'm awake, I can clearly see they are not. Pity, I had so much fun.  
  
Laura: Pwease review if you want! I don't want to force you or nothing. ;;  
  
Laura's serious side: They've probably already clicked out -.-;  
  
**Part One  
--------------------------------------  
** The early December snow had melted as silently as it came, abandoning behind only small puddles and the frigid air that had nurtured it. It had set the stage for the merry sensation of Christmas, which was only one week away. Bright, twinkling lights lined the homes of Domino, as parties and other gatherings took place inside. But no party could match that of Hiroto Honda's, who held an annual festival for only a chosen blessed few. If one managed to snag an invitation, they'd be astounded at the joy and happiness that practically suffocated the room of this little get together. A rogue pigment would adorn the cheeks of these party animals, as well as curvy, lopsided grins, as if content and carefree for eternity. If one was to seek the source of this almost un-natural bliss, they'd surely stumbled upon it quickly. For, it littered the floor and stunk up the room. The author to his wild fun: alcohol. Perhaps if Jonouchi weren't invited each year, they'd conclude on having a sober affair.  
  
This was the only piece of information that held Yuugi back from going. He wasn't quite sure how he'd react around beer and other such things. He'd never really tried any drink with even the slightest tinge of liquor. He'd heard stories of course, of drunks ending up dead in car accidents and doing things they would not have even thought about if their conscious weren't clouded with hazy intoxication. Could he handle not drinking at all? Would he be pressured into it or just become overly curious and take a swig himself? Maybe he shouldn't go...  
  
-But Yami had wanted to too. If Yuugi didn't attend, then surely Yami wouldn't either. They were a team after all, and the small one had no right to deny Yami the fun. Though, the pharaoh didn't quite know about the abundant amount booze. Well, Yuugi let him find out for himself, and if he rushed him away from the party, ranting and raving, it'd be just fine.  
  
So, it was set. He'd go.  
  
"I just won't drink anything that looks suspicious, that's all. I'll be fine, just fine." He reassured himself weakly, one hour before he was expected at Honda's. He slipped into his tight leather pants that fondled his slender thighs most proactively. He would've just slapped on some ragged old jeans, but Yami had his mind set on the duo to waltz in clad in leather. Yuugi also secretly enjoyed the way the taller stared when he wore them, but that was a secret he would surely take to the grave.  
  
He was bending over to reach a sock on the floor when he felt the ghostly presence of two fiery eyes upon him. He lurched around quickly just to find those eyes belonging to Yami, who's face held the oddest assortment of emotions. He seemed to be straining or holding something back for his face was scrunched in upon itself and his eyes were beady red dots between the tiny slits of his eyelids. Yuugi rushed forward.  
  
"Yami!" he called anxiously, "are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing," he whispered, suddenly slipping back into his old self with the faint traces of a blush, "everything's fine."  
  
Yuugi had known him long enough to know the little quarks when Yami lied, which he rarely ever did. One would think the pharaoh could keep a solid bold face while fibbing, when in reality his nose flared slightly and his mouth curved upward, like a twisted smile. He'd also change the subject quite swiftly, leaving the other to collect along with the dust under the rug.  
  
"Are you quite ready?"  
  
He'd let it slip, this time. Besides, he had much worse on his mind then Yami inventing stories, even though it did corral a feeling of being dejected. He put on a lively mask and beamed widely.  
  
"Yup, lets go."  
  
The stroll to Honda's was a frosty one. The small boy continuously slipped up on the slick ice and was thoroughly thankful that Yami was there to catch him every time.  
  
"Thank you," he muttered for at least the twelfth time that night. He shifted back into his standing possession shivering slightly.  
  
"Would you like my coat?" He questioned, eyeing his aibou distressfully.  
  
Yuugi wrapped his humble arms around himself and shook his head.  
  
"I don't need it Yami, thanks though. It's my own fault for walking out the door without a darn jacket."  
  
"Are you sure? I've grown accustomed to these bitter winters. They have become insignificant bothers." He conveyed.  
  
"Really, its okay. We're almost there anyways. See? This road is his, or so says the invitation." He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and examined it.  
  
"A left on Wilkerson—We've done that—A right unto Fairmont—Check—We've only just got to walk a little while longer."  
  
But that 'little while longer' seemed more like hours. The wind embraced the pair in its bitter arms, discovering the almost miniscule niches in their clothing and flooding through to their raw flesh. They were shuddering viciously when they finally arrived at the cherry red door of Honda Hitiro's.  
  
"Hey guys!" Honda answered, after Yami had pounded barbarously upon the door, almost knocking the brightly decorated wreath off its hanger. "Glad you could make it!"  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah."  
  
"Yuugi!" He suddenly exclaimed, "Its 10 degrees below zero! Where's your jacket?"  
  
"We'll explain later," Yami said, steering himself and the numb Yuugi into the heated house.  
  
It seemed everybody had already came. Anzu sat on the sofa with Serenity, nodding earnestly to what ever she was saying. Bakura was watching Ryou with disgust, as he dipped a nacho into the lumpy salsa ("That's utterly repulsive! It looks like vomit! " Bakura claimed.) Jou, clad in a jolly red Santa hat and a mischievous smile, seemed to be setting up something with Honda, who was snickering loudly. Finally, Kaiba was standing silently in the shadows, leaning against the wall. He grinned the minute he saw Yami.  
  
"Yami," he said smoothly, stepping from within the concealing depths of the shadows, "we have an engagement to talk."  
  
Yami rolled his crimson eyes, "why exactly?"  
  
Kaiba suddenly looked anxious, but hid it quite swiftly, "because I possess questions that someone like you can answer. If you don't care to answer them, other arrangements can be made to instill I get those answers."  
  
Yami stared at his hikari, then to Kaiba, then back to Yuugi. "I'm sorry aibou, this will only take a matter of minutes."  
  
Yuugi nodded and let his Yami go, though he rather desired to latch unto him, just to feel the reassuring strength. He was quite anxious after all, as he quietly peered across the room, searching for any sign of alcoholic beverages.  
  
"Okay!" Hollered Jou over the talkative crowd, " everyone just shut up for a few seconds, aright? Yeah that means you too, Bakura. Don't give me that 'I am stronger than thou' look. Er—I was j-just kidding, there Bakura, no need to er—Bring that out."  
  
"Any who, Honda and I would like to suggest a new game for all who care to play. It involves us all circling up, so come on!"  
  
All the inhabitants of the room sat down cross-legged in a circle, curious and slightly concerned wondering as to what Jou and Honda, the infamous duo of trouble and perversion, could have dangerously concocted together.  
  
"The name of this brilliantly devised game is, 'spin the bottle'. Though it has sort of a odd twist." Honda informed, with a sly grin tugging at his lips.  
  
"You see," Jou said, reaching behind him carelessly," where normally, you play with an empty bottle, we'll be playing with one that is full. And if it lands on you, you no longer kiss anybody."  
  
About the whole circle sighed bitterly.  
  
"Instead, you'll drink the stuff inside."  
  
Finally, Jou seemed to have retrieved what he was looking for and set it in the middle of the circle, for everyone to gape at.  
  
Yuugi's stomach did a somersault and lurched as he saw that the bottle was brimming with a fizzy amber liquid. He gulped silently and stared up at Jou fearfully.  
  
"Alcoholic Spin the Bottle."  
  
"--Since I am the wonderful creator of this game, I call dibs on first spin."  
  
Jou spun the bottle, but all Yuugi could focus on was the swishing bronze liquid inside that seemed to taunt him relentlessly.  
  
It whirled 'round and 'round until is slowed to a complete halt in front of a nervous Anzu.  
  
She hesitantly picked up the bottle, twisted off the cap, and lifted it just below her nose.  
  
"This stuff stinks!" She declared, holding the odd smelling beverage as far away from her as possible.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Jou said slyly, "just chug it and get it over with."  
  
"Bu-But its alcohol!"  
  
"Stop wining!"  
  
She hesitantly brought it to her trembling lips, as if wondering if she could escape quickly. When she seemed to realize there was no other way, She plugged her nose and heaved it down all at once. Instantly, she dropped the bottle and began to sputter visciously.  
  
"Blegh, why do people drink this stuff?"  
  
Honda and Jou exchanged devilish looks.  
  
"You'll know soon enough."  
  
And so the game continued with each valiant player taking uncertain sips until the bottle was barren. The bottle seemed to be attracted to poor Ryou as if he was a magnet. After the gentle eyed boy's ninth flask, his cheeks were flushed with a bright rosy color and he began to giggle at every slight movement that the group made. Finally, Bakura carried him off softly in his arms, stating clearly and threateningly "If this vile game has injured my hikari in anyway, their shall be florid blood splattered upon the walls by dawn light, I promise you that."  
  
With Ryou gone, the bottle had a certain need it desired to for fill. It seemed to hunger for the weakest and frailest of the small clan to become stark intoxicated. So when the baneful, forbidding cap landed on him, he was not so surprised, but none the less scared.  
  
"Yuugi!" Jou catcalled, clapping his hands merrily. Yuugi secretly wished he to could smile and laugh, though his muscles seemed to have frozen and the only sound he could make was the harsh gasps escaping.  
  
"Me?" Yuugi answered stupidly.  
  
"Yes, you! Now take a swig little buddy."  
  
Yuugi, as the many others had done previous to him, skittishly brought it to his lips. The smell burned the insides of his nostrils and the slippery glass bottle almost slipped through his sweaty palms.  
  
"Chug, Chug, Chug," they chanted.  
'_No its wrong! Completely wrong! Very very very wrong!_'  
  
_'But I'm curious! I want to know what it tastes like."  
  
_'_No, learn another way—Another day! This is wrong. You'll regret it in the morning!_'  
  
'_Tough._'  
  
He swallowed the awful liquid in a matter of seconds.  
  
After that, every other turn the bottle landed on him.  
  
"I swear, there's a magnet in there or something." Jou declared, carefully handing the bottle up to Yuugi, who could not bend forward without staying forward.  
  
He lifted it to his lips and swished it around a bit.  
  
No harm could come from nine bottles of beer, _right_?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuugi awoke the next morning, completely peaceful and comfortably warm. Snug sheer sheets enveloped the boy in the most serene and cozy moments in his life. He rolled over, with plans of drifting back off when a streak of glaring light soaked through his eyelids. He slowly lifted them; almost certain he would find himself in his bed...  
  
though he wasn't. The bed he lay in was quite foreign to him, stretching much further across then his own. He simply rested there for a few seconds, blinking away his curiosity.  
  
Then, suddenly, fragments of memories of the night before seethed through his mind, authoring a horribly painful headache and an awful realization--  
  
He bolted straight up and stared horrified.  
  
--_He'd slept with someone the night before_.  
  
The question remained:  
  
_Who?  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_BwhahHa! I am evil! I know...  
  
The Serious Side: 0.0 This story is obscene.  
  
Laura: Yup! . Please review!  
  
Part 2 will come out soooon enough. 


End file.
